This invention relates to urination apparatus and is more particularly concerned with forming a trough-like device for use following prostatic surgery to channel urine away from a patient's body and to prevent its discharge onto clothing and skin.
A condition commonly encountered following prostatic surgery is an inability of sustain and control a forceful flow of urine. From time to time, the patient finds himself dribbling during efforts to urinate, with a resultant discharge of urine onto clothing and skin. While the dribbling problem usually subsides as the prostate heals, it frequently continues for a time after the patient has returned to work and has resumed the routine of daily life.